User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 5
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 All finished It's archived. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Gets it Right Hi SteamTeam, It's me StarFleet, I was wondering could you upload pictures to the Thomas Gets it Right article because there are no pictures on the article except for one. So, let me know and can we be friends? User:StarFleet BTW, the Thomas pictures you upload are fantastic. Take-n Play Releases and more news I noticed that engines that have their Take-n Play versions are slated to appear in one of upcoming seasons. I mean, Take-n Play made Stanley and Whiff and they comed back. So, Duke, Bill, Ben, Hank, Flora and Arthur still have a chance to apppear. What do you think about it? One youtube user has a friend that works in HIT and he given us few news: Sharon Miller will be writing Day of the Diesels, and Diesel 10 WILL APPEAR! Series 15 will see the return of BUTCH, and DART and DEN will be introduced. Keith Wickham will be voicing them in both versions. Fearless Freddie will return with the other NG engines in S16 AND the﻿ 2011 Hollywood film will use REAL ENGINES, not models, with CGI. --SteamworksCentral 19:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have heared this from ThomasPercyToby2 (the one who meet the HIT team on MIR premiere). --SteamworksCentral 19:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, this are all news from him. As, for Duke and Smudger, he asked for them, but the answer was no. --SteamworksCentral 19:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) trackmaster trust thomas I saw your you tube video on trust thomas for trackmaster I liked the way you did thomas crashing into the buffers then going in to the lake. Me and my sister tried to make some trackmaster episodes for our selves but we dont have a you tube account. by the way i'm re joining under JRCS soon keep an eye out JRCS+CAS 20:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 The page on DemandFive's web said that Henry's Magic Box was originally the second episode. Should we change it? Here is the page: http://www.five.tv/shows/thomas-and-friends/episodes What do you think? I saw that you started putting Merchandising on the episodes pages if they have it. I like that idea. --SteamworksCentral 11:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pop Goes Thomas merchandising I like the idea. :) I edited the one you put in to look like the merchandise sections of the character's pages though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :What wasn't needed? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Merchandising I see that ThomasFan has approved this part of a page. I think it would be better to put the name of the product and what he have. Like this : * Take-n-Play - Emily Stuck in Brush (includes Muddy Emily and two trucks) I think it would be better like that, because the people who are visiting our wikia, don't need to search for the product on Take-n-Play page, they can easily see his name here. That's my opinion, you don't have to agree. --SteamworksCentral 17:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC)